


Shelter

by killing_kurare



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Esme knows how to drown out the world





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- content  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- strength

 

Sometimes when life gets tough Rosalie likes nothing more than to lay her head in Esme’s lap and let her stroke her hair. That’s where she can find content, that’s where she can be at peace.  
  
Rosalie remembers then that this was the place she felt safest after her transformation, when the ghosts of her death haunted her.  
  
That was where she found the strength to punish those who had wronged her.  
  
And Esme will always be there to provide her with more of that strength, with endless love and care. Whenever the world is too loud, Esme can drown it all out just with her voice, humming a soothing lullaby to make Rosalie calm again.

 


End file.
